Good Boy
by winterTsubaki
Summary: Changmin never knew that he had a kink for Kyuhyun calling him 'Daddy' during sex, certainly the smaller male will be more than happy to help him explore the kink/A ChangKyu Fanfiction/


**Good Boy**

-a ChangKyu oneshot by winterTsubaki-

* * *

**Warning: Explicit sexual content. Obviously not safe for kids under 18 and homophobic.**

Summary: Changmin never knew that he had a kink for Kyuhyun calling him 'Daddy' during sex, certainly the smaller male will be more than happy to help him explore the kink.

Disclaimer: Neither Changmin nor Kyuhyun are mine. I wish I can have them as my playmate tho*sigh

Rating: P.O.R.N you've been warned

A/N: I came up with this idea after listening to GD and Taeyang's Good Boy-well, this is just my shameless attempt on PWP, don't judge me.

No proofread, amen the error.

This might be late but better late than never right? Happy belated birthday Cho Kyuhyun and Shim Changmin! I love you I love you I love you I love you-can't tell you enough because I love both of you sooooooooooooooo damn much!

p.s: some of my friends from facebook been ranting about why I didn't post any fanfiction on Kyuhyun's and Changmin's bday eventho I initially had a project planned for their birthdays but…well…I've been busy with my thesis and since for me study came first-even than biases' bithday- it's inevitable that I forgot to write anything for their bday. So sorry-especially for Nara (Get well soon, dear…may this story heal your cold tehee). Again, happy-late-birthday biases!

…with love, winterTsubaki…

* * *

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun seperti biasanya akan menginap di apartemen pribadi milik Changmin, keduanya akan menghabiskan waktu berdua, _candle light dinner-with some restaurant takeouts-_, minum _wine_ berdua di beranda apartemen Changmin, menikmati pemandangan sungai Han di malam hari lalu berujung pada kegiatan kamar yang biasanya hanya dilakukan oleh pasangan suami-istri. Malam itu tidak berbeda dari malam biasanya, setelah menghabiskan dua botol _red wine_ Kyuhyun yang mulai _high_ pun akan mulai bersikap lebih agresif dari biasanya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, kau tau?" suara Kyuhyun yang pelan terdengar menggoda pendengaran Changmin. Mata bambinya menatap lekat sosok Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah berdiri di hadapan Changmin. Magnae TVXQ itu sendiri masih duduk diatas kursinya, tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kau bahkan tidak ada di hari ulang tahunku…menyebalkan" gerutu Kyuhyun yang sekarang justru mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Changmin sambil kedua tangannya mengalung longgar di leher Changmin.

"_I miss you…so fucking much…"_Kyuhyun mengeliminasi jarak antara bibirnya dan juga bibir tebal milik Changmin, pria manis itu mengecup dan menggigit-gigit kecil bibir bawah Changmin membuat si pemilik bibir semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Kyuhyun.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun terhanyut dalam kegiatan mereka, saling memeluk dan mencium, Changmin bahkan tak membiarkan Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya lebih dari dua detik untuk mengambil nafas, pria tinggi itu begitu dimabukkan dengan manisnya bibir Kyuhyun diantara kedua belah bibirnya.

Ciuman dalam itupun terasa semakin intens saat tubuh Kyuhyun yang berada diatas pangkuan Changmin mulai bergerak, mengharapkan Changmin untuk menyentuhnya lebih. Changmin pun menyambut permintaan Kyuhyun itu dengan meremas pantat Kyuhyun dengan kuat.

"Ah…mmm" desah Kyuhyun diantara ciuman Changmin ketika pria tinggi itu dengan sengaja menggesekkan jari tengahnya di celah antara kedua belah pantat Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang tadinya terkalung longgar di leher Changmin saat ini justru tengah meremas pundak Changmin yang sekarang lebih berotot, meremas pundak itu kuat setiap kali Changmin dengan sengaja menggesekkan jarinya di sekitar lubang anal Kyuhyun.

"Ah…nngh…_f-fuck Chwang…fuck me_" desah Kyuhyun memohon pada Changmin untuk berhenti mengganggu kewarasannya.

Mendengar permohonan Kyuhyun itu Changmin menyeringai. Sebenarnya sejak tadipun ia sudah sangat ingin bercinta dengan Kyuhyun, mengklaim tubuh molek itu sebagai miliknya tapi ia tak akan melakukan itu sebelum Kyuhyun memohon terlebih dahulu padanya, sebelum kekasihnya itu menunjukkan betapa ia ingin menyatu dengan Changmin.

"Dengan senang hati, sayang" bisik Changmin sambil mengecup singkat belah bibir Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun ala pengantin, membawa tubuh kekasihnya itu masuk kedalam kamar pribadinya.

.

.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai keduanya mulai terlarut dalam kegiatan malam mereka. Tubuh Changmin bergerak menarik dan mendorong diantara kedua kaki Kyuhyun yang terbuka lebar di depannya, Kyuhyun pun mencoba mengimbangi gerakan Changmin, menyambutnya saat ia mendorong tubuhnya semakin dalam dan menariknya saat tubuh itu bergerak menjauhi tubuhnya.

"Hhng…lebih kuat…_more_…" mohon Kyuhyun, matanya menatap sayu kearah Changmin. Tangan kanannya meremas lengan Changmin yang bertumpu di sisi kanan tubuhnya sementara tangan kirinya meremas seprai abu-abu milik Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum, ia tundukkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk mengecup dahi Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Sabar _baby_…aku tak ingin menyakitimu" bisik Changmin.

Kyuhyun sudah membuka mulutnya untuk protes saat dengan tiba-tiba Changmin menarik hampir seluruh kejantanannya keluar dari tubuh Kyuhyun lalu dengan kuat dan cepat melesakkan batangan panjang itu kembali ke dalam tubuh Kyuhyun dengan satu sentakan. Gerakan Changmin ini membuat Kyuhyun menjerit kuat tapi tidak dalam artian sakit.

"Lagi…lagi…_daddy_" desah Kyuhyun berharap Changmin akan melakukan gerakan itu lagi, membuat kedua matanya menggelap _with lust_.

Tapi gerakan Changmin justru mendadak terhenti saat mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun untuknya itu. Kejantanannya di dalam Kyuhyun berdenyut-denyut.

"Ngh…kau semakin besar di dalamku…" Kyuhyun menutup matanya, menikmati sensasi penuh yang diberikan Changmin di dalam tubuhnya.

"_Baby_…tadi kau memanggilku _daddy_?" tanya Changmin memastikan. Gerakannya berhenti total dan hal ini membuat Kyuhyun yang tadinya sudah hampir klimaks menggeram.

"Urgh…kenapa berhenti?" protesnya.

"Kau tadi memanggilku apa?" tanya Changmin kembali, tak perduli dengan protes Kyuhyun.

Mendengar pertanyaan Changmin itu Kyuhyun mencebik "_Daddy_…aku memanggilmu _daddy_"

Dan Changmin kembali berdenyut-denyut di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aaah…" desah pria manis itu saat merasakan bagaimana kejantanan Changmin bergetar diantara jepitan dinding analnya.

Menyadari reaksi yang diberikan tubuh Changmin, Kyuhyun menyeringai. Pria manis itu menggerak-gerakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya, berusaha membuat kejantanan Changmin semakin masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"_Daddy…please…fuck me…fuck your good little boy hard and fast…please daddy_" ucap Kyuhyun disela desahannya. Changmin menggeram, diangkatnya kedua tungkai Kyuhyun, merapatkannya dan memeluknya di dada, posisi ini membuat lubang anal Kyuhyun mengerat, meremas kejantanannya semakin kuat.

"_Be a good boy, Kyuhyun_" Changmin menarik hampir seluruh kejantanannya keluar dari dalam tubuh Kyuhyun lalu menyentakkannya sedalam mungkin dengan satu dorongan kuat, pria tinggi itu terus melakukan gerakan tersebut dengan kuat dan cepat juga dengan presisi menekan prostat Kyuhyun.

"_Oh god…yes…yes…daddy…aah…moree~_" desah Kyuhyun dengan kuat. Gerakan Changmin di dalam tubuhnya membuat Kyuhyun seperti melihat kunang-kunang. Rasanya terlalu nikmat.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang tadinya meremas seprai bergerak kearah selangkangannya, mengurut kejantanannya yang sejak tadi terabaikan. Melihat hal itu Changmin tau sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan klimaks, dalam kesempatan biasa ia akan membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk klimaks terlebih dahulu tapi entah mengapa hari ini ia ingin sedikit mem_bully_ kekasih manisnya tersebut-terlebih setelah Kyuhyun dengan sengaja memanggilnya 'Daddy'.

Lubang anal Kyuhyun berkedut dengan kuat pertanda kalau pria manis itu akan segera klimaks, mengerti akan hal itu Changmin mencabut seluruh kejantanannya keluar dari tubuh Kyuhyun, membiarkan lubang anal yang sudah memerah dan melebar itu menganga begitu saja.

"Ngh…Changmin! Kenapa kau cabut?!" seru Kyuhyun marah Changmin mengganggu klimaksnya.

"Tidak secepat itu _baby_. Jadilah anak baik untuk _daddy_ malam ini" Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun, membalikkan tubuh posisi tubuh mereka. Changmin menyandarkan punggungnya di _headrest_. Kepala Kyuhyun diatas perut six-pack Changmin.

"Hisap milik _daddy_, sayang…" bisik Changmin penuh nafsu. Sadar kalau Changmin sepertinya menikmati permainan ayah-anak mereka kali ini Kyuhyun yang awalnya masih sebal karena klimaksnya yang tertunda justru tersenyum.

Kyuhyun bergerak dari atas tubuh Changmin, pria manis itu duduk bersila di sisi tubuh Changmin dengan satu tangan bergerak naik turun kejantanan Changmin yang berdiri tegak.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya tepat di depan kejantanan Changmin, ia keluarkan lidahnya sedikit untuk menjilat ujung kejantanan tersebut, memainkan lidahnya di bagian bawah ujung kepala penis yang berbentuk jamur raksasa itu. Changmin menggeram saat Kyuhyun mulai memasukkan ujung penis Changmin masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Ah…Kyuhyun…_my good boy…_" desah Changmin ketika Kyuhyun mulai menghisap ujung penis itu dengan kuat sambil kedua tangannya bermain dengan dua bola kembar milik Changmin, memompa kejantanan itu untuk segera klimaks.

Changmin menggeram kuat dan tak butuh waktu lama pria tinggi itu pun klimaks di dalam mulut Kyuhyun, menembakkan spermanya kedalam tenggorokan Kyuhyun dengan kuat.

"Mmm…" desah Kyuhyun menikmati rasa Changmin di dalam mulutnya. Changmin bisa melihat bagaimana jakun Kyuhyun bergerak naik-turun saat pria itu menelan sperma Changmin yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Jangan di telan semuanya _baby_…sisakan sedikit di dalam mulutmu" perintah Changmin. Kyuhyun melepaskan kejantanan Changmin-yang masih tegang-dari dalam mulutnya, sperma Changmin yang masih tersisa di dalam mulut Kyuhyun menetes keluar dari ujung bibirnya.

Changmin menundukkan wajahnya lalu menekan bibir Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya. Keduanya berciuman dengan sangat intens, berbagi sperma Changmin yang masih tersisa sedikit di dalam mulut Kyuhyun.

Masih dengan kedua bibir yang bertaut Kyuhyun bergerak untuk duduk diatas paha Changmin, membiarkan kejantanan Changmin yang masih tegang bergesekan dengan bokongnya.

"Ngh…_daddy_, Kyu ingin penis _daddy_ di dalam tubuh Kyuhyunnie" desah Kyuhyun saat Changmin akhirnya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Kyuhyun menggerakkan bokongnya maju-mundur, membuat penis Changmin semakin tegang.

"_Who teach you to be this sultry Kyu?_" tanya Changmin, tangannya menampar belah pantat Kyuhyun dengan kuat, membuat pria manis di pangkuannya menjerit pelan.

"Ah…_daddy_…aaah!"

"Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang _baby_? Katakan pada _daddy_ apa maumu"

Kyuhyun masih belum berhenti mendesah karena Changmin masih terus meremas dan menampar bokongnya, terlalu terdistraksi dengan gerakan tangan Changmin membuat Kyuhyun tak sanggup menjawab.

"Ck…jawab atau _daddy_ akan menghukummu" decak Changmin kesal karena pertanyaannya diabaikan.

"_Ah…I-I want your cock…I want daddy's cock in me, I want daddy's cum to fill me up until it spilling out from my abused boypussy…please daddy…fuck me…_" Kyuhyun meremas bahu Changmin dengan kuat saat dengan sengaja pria tinggi itu menggesekkan kepala kejantanannya ke lubang anal Kyuhyun.

"_Okay, if you want daddy's cock that much why don't you ride it yourself?"_ tanya Changmin dengan smirknya yang terlihat menyebalkan namun membuatnya semakin tampan di mata Kyuhyun.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali dan tak perduli betapa ia terlihat seperti _animal in heat_ Kyuhyun mengangkat pantatnya, memposisikan penis tegang Changmin di depan pintu analnya lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di kejantanan panjang dan tebal tersebut.

"Aaah…nngh…" jerit Kyuhyun antara sakit karena lubang analnya yang tidak seharusnya dimasuki apapun harus membuka lebar untuk adik kecil Changmin yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil dan senang karena akhirnya dirinya kembali merasa penuh.

"_Fuck_" geram Changmin begitu ketat dan hangat anal Kyuhyun melingkupi penisnya. Ia sangat puas saat dirinya bisa menyatu dengan Kyuhyun seperti ini.

Awalnya Kyuhyun bergerak lambat, memompa penis Changmin naik-turun tetapi lama kelamaan gerakan pinggulnya semakin kuat, dibantu oleh tangan Changmin yang memegang pinggang Kyuhyun, menggerakkan pria itu diatas tubuhnya.

"_Good boy_…_daddy_ akan memberikanmu hadiah" bisik Changmin di telinga Kyuhyun, pria tinggi itu menjilat bagian belakang telinga Kyuhyun-spot sensitifnya. Jilatan Changmin di telinganya membuat lubang Kyuhyun semakin mengetat, hal ini membuat Changmin semakin kuat menekan tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menerima penisnya sementara Kyuhyun mulai melemas, tak sanggup menyamai gerakan pinggul Changmin.

"_Nngh…gonna cum…daddy…please faster_" desah Kyuhyun di telinga Changmin, pria manis itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Changmin, menggigit-gigit pelan bahu yang berotot itu saat Changmin dengan kuat menyodokkan penisnya di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun.

Mendengar itu Changmin tersenyum, iapun sebentar lagi akan klimaks _"Where do you want daddy to come? In your sloppy wet hole or your pretty little mouth?"_ tanyanya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan gerakan pinggulnya.

"Aaah…ssh…di-di dalam _daddy_" pinta Kyuhyun di sela desahannya. Jari-jari panjangnya bergerak meremas kejantanannya sendiri, memompa penis itu seirama dengan gerakan keluar-masuk Changmin di lubang analnya.

"_Daddy!_" jerit Kyuhyun saat penisnya berkedut dan memuntahkan spermanya yang sejak tadi tertahan. Membasahi tangannya, sebagian perutnya dan juga perut Changmin. Kyuhyun masih _blank_ setelah ejakulasinya saat Changmin menusukkan penisnya sedalam mungkin di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun, pria manis itu bisa merasakan bagaimana penis di dalam tubuhnya menembakkan cairan sperma yang kental di dalam sana-satu, dua, tiga, empat kali dan Kyuhyun merasa lubang anusnya panas dan penuh dengan sperma Changmin.

Penis Changmin sudah berhenti menembakkan spermanya di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun tapi pria tinggi itu masih memeluk tubuh berisi kekasihnya dengan erat, menikmati _aftertaste_ ejakulasi terbaiknya selama 28 tahun hidupnya.

Kedua pria dewasa itu saling memeluk sambil mengambil nafas yang tak mereka sadari sejak tadi tertahan. Changmin mengelus punggung Kyuhyun dengan pelan, mencoba merilekskan tubuh magnae Super Junior tersebut yang menegang akibat ejakulasinya tadi.

"Hey Chwang…aku tak pernah tau kau se _kinky_ itu…_turn on_ saat kupanggil _daddy_" tawa Kyuhyun pelan, pria manis itu memegang wajah Changmin dengan kedua tangannya lalu mencium bibir tebal itu dengan lembut, hanya sekedar menempelkan kedua bibir mereka, tak menuntut dan tak memburu.

Changmin tersenyum di sela ciuman mereka.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
